Realisations & Unexpected Feelings
by Junjoulove
Summary: Tittle says it all. Warning: Twincest, MxM & mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Realisations. Chapter one.

* * *

**Disclaimer**; I don't own Suite Life or the characters. ( Unfortunately :c. )

**Warning**; This IS twincest!

* * *

It was summer in Boston, warm sunlight spreading through with a light breeze rustling the trees slightly. Zack and Cody were at the park, playing soccer, although it was more like Zack teaching Cody how to play.

"No Cody, you kick it with the side of your foot. Like this." Zack explained, demonstrating.

"Oh." Cody bit his lip which Zack had to admit looked really cute but that thought was set aside as other thoughts invaded his mind.

Zack kicked the ball to Cody who stopped it with the side of his foot. He tried kicking it the way Zack told him to but failed completely as the ball flew up into the air soon landing and rolling the opposite way in which Cody planned for it to go.

"Ugh I'm never going to get this right!" Cody wailed, throwing his hand up in the air frustrated.

Zack put his hand on Cody's shoulder stepping forward, "You'll get it right one day buddy."

Cody's breath hitched in his throat as he noticed how close he and Zack were. Zack licked his lips as he looked down at Cody's, closing the distance he placed his lips on Cody's. Cody moaned at the sudden move, instantly giving into his older clone.

They broke apart moments later, Cody panting a bit.

Zack wiped his mouth slightly, "Oh shit Codes, I um, don't know what came over me. I ah-don't know what I was thinking, sorry." He said awkwardly running off to get the ball.

Cody touched his lips, he could still feel the tingly feeling he felt when Zack's lips touched his. He wanted to feel those lips against his again. Cody was the type to get what he wanted, all the straight A's on his report card, he's ambitious, he knows what he wants and normally has an idea on how to get it. Therefor he was determined. Even though he knew it was wrong, he wanted to to do it again and again. He's always had a bit of a thing with Zack, but he never knew he was attracted to him, not until now.

Zack came back ball in hand, he still looked pretty embarrassed. Cody inwardly smirked at that.

"Uh Codes, about that kiss, um-is it possible to maybe forget it ever happened? I really don't want this to affect our relationship and make things all awkward." Zack said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you regret it?" Cody asked.

"What?" Zacks jaw dropped a bit.

"The kiss. Do you regret it? Because I don't." Cody said.

"I um, I, I I um." Zack stuttered, trying to get over how forward his brother was being.

"It's a simple question that requires a simple answer." Cody stated.

"I don't really know." Zack said.

"Allow me to refresh your memory." Cody said closing the distance between them and pressed his lips against Zack's.

A second later Cody pulled away, admiring the cute face his brother was pulling, a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"Wow." Was all Zack managed to say.

"Mm." Cody mumbled.

"Yeah I don't regret it, you're fucking hot, you should be like this more often." Zack said in a some what sexy manner as he came closer to Cody making Cody's breath hitch again.

"So I'm not normally hot?" Cody asked.

"Normally you're cute, but right now you're hot." Zack whispered.

"Still a virgin?" Cody asked out of the blue.

"I know you are." Zack said, seeming unfazed by the sudden invasion of privacy, he was always good with his comebacks.

"You really think I'm cute?" Cody but his lip.

"Don't avoid your own question Codes." Zack smirked, clearly flirting.

"You're a virgin too!"

"What of it?" Zack questioned still smirking.

"Really?" Cody seemed a bit shocked.

"Yes Cody." Zack rolled his eyes.

Cody didn't respond, they were still close together, Cody admired Zacks handsome face and masculine body, looking down he noticed Zacks perfect collarbones, he was wearing a black v-neck sweater with dark blue jeans.

"Checking me out huh?" Zack smirked laughing a little bit.

"N-no!" Cody stammered.

"Hm." Zack smirked cupping Cody's chin with his hand, leaning in to kiss Cody, but Cody backed up and put his hands on Zack's chest.

"Public. Twins remember, people may see you." Cody said not meeting Zack's eyes.

"What about you?"

"People already call me a freak, so it doesn't matter, but I know you don't want to ruin your reputation. Especially not on me."

Zack didn't say anything, he just kept looking at Cody, Cody took it as a yes and grabbed the ball off Zack, bouncing it to break off the tension. Zack although, was thinking.

"They call you a freak?" He spoke, his expression unreadable even to Cody.

"I thought you'd know, but yeah they do. It doesn't matter though, because I am a freak." Cody said keeping his eye on the ball.

"Don't listen to them, you're not in anyway a freak Codes."

"Whatever, I wanna go home." Cody said going off and walking in the direction of their home.

Zack jogged up to him, walking by Cody's side, he grabbed Cody's hand, holding it tightly. Cody didn't comment, or even look at him. Instead, he just kept walking occasionally almost dropping the ball which Zack would silently giggle.

Reaching their destination, Cody tore his hand away from Zack's and walked into his room and slammed the door shut, puzzled Zack picked up the ball that Cody threw and walked into the kitchen opening the sliding door and throwing it outside.

"What's wrong with Cody?" Carey asked as she prepared dinner.

"I actually have no idea." Zack groaned grabbing a coke from the fridge.

"You should go talk to him sweetie." Carey said.

"Alright then. Wish me luck." Zack sighed.

"Cody?" Zack said as he knocked on Cody's door.

"Go away!" Cody yelled through the door, but Zack being one not to obey commands, especially from his twin opened the door and stepped into the room. Cody was lying in bed under the covers reading a book.

"Hey Codes." Zack said flopping down onto the bed.

Cody ignored him, looking intently at his book as he pretended to read although Zack knew better. Zack put his arm around Cody's waist and rested his head on the pillow next to Cody's head, getting a view of Cody's creamy slender neck.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"You, so go away." Cody grunted.

"No really what's wrong? Come on Codes, tell me." Zack said his grip getting tighter on Cody's waist.

Cody sighed and put his book on his bedside table, "No." He grunted and rolled over on his side, Zack's arm still around his waist as he rested his nose on the crook of Cody's neck.

Cody felt Zack's front against his back, "D-don't." Cody whimpered, tears falling down his face.

"Are you crying?"

"That kiss didn't mean anything to you did it?" Cody whispered.

"Oh, so it's about the kiss?"

"Of course it is." Cody whispered.

"What about it?" Zack asked.

"What do you think? You kissed me!" Cody quietly shouted as more tears fell down his face.

"I know, but why are you crying?" Zack asked with a concerned tone nuzzling his face into Cody's neck.

"This. What you're doing right now, the kiss. You're just playing around with my feelings Zack, I'm not an experiment!" Cody said sobbing harder, "You're giving me false hope." Zack had to strain his ears to hear the last part.

"You have feelings for me, don't you?" Zack said quietly.

"Yes." Cody whispered, he felt coldness against his back as Zack moved away from him, he knew this was coming. He knew Zack wouldn't accept this.

"I'm sorry but I have Maya Codes, I-"

"Please don't call me that. It hurts too much." Cody said.

Cody wouldn't even look at him. Zack saw the tears rolling down his face, the sad expression on his face, the hurt look in his eyes but he couldn't do anything. He didn't want to give Cody anymore false hope, but more than anything he didn't want to hurt Cody even more than he already had, Cody was always so fragile.

"I'm sorry." Zack said softly, trying to make Cody feel better, even though he knew it was just making this worse.

"Just leave." Cody whispered.

He nodded, fully aware Cody couldn't see him and left closing the door softly behind him. He felt like shit, he had just rejected his twin brother, who wasn't even meant to have feelings for him but he did. Zack knew that this would have a huge impact on their relationship as brothers, he knew it would be ages before they'd talk properly again, if they ever talked again. He knew Cody was really hurt.

And the worst part was, he was the one who caused Cody's pain.

* * *

Okay first chapter done! I'll be updating every week, so chapter two will be up next week, maybe a little earlier if I get heaps of reviews! :3 Also, I'm a total review whore so please please review, I'll give you all cookies! :3

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Kay so I was stupid & deleted pretty much half of this chapter off my iPad & had to do it all over again so I'm really sorry for this little delay. Anyways here's chapter two :3 & thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate it so much & I just love em! :3 *Gives you all cookies!* I also want people to know that I do take story ideas. :3:3

Disclaimer; I don't own anything. :c

* * *

Realisations. Chapter two.

* * *

Zack closed the door behind him and leaned on it, he could hear Cody's sobs, it hurt him that he was the reason his younger brother was crying, it did. He had to do something.

But what?

An idea suddenly popped into Zack's head.. Maybe he could, try?

He took a deep breath and went into Cody's room again, making sure to close the door. Cody didn't look at him, instead, he buried his face into his pillow so Zack wouldn't be able to see the tears rolling down his face. Zack laid on the bed next to Cody, and getting comfortable under the covers he executed his plan. He grabbed Cody's hand and pulled Cody on top of him.

"Zack what are-" Cody began to say but Zack crashed their lips together.

Not letting Cody get away Zack put his hands at the back of Cody's head. For a moment, Zack's world stopped, just the feeling of Cody's lips against his own. It felt like it was only them and them only. Nothing else mattered and then Zack broke the kiss gasping.

"Zack what the hell?!" Cody yelled.

"No kiss has ever felt like that." Zack whispered.

"What?" Cody asked not catching on, still on top of Zack.

"No kiss has ever felt like that Cody." Zack whispered.

"What are you saying?! Stop playing around Zack!" Cody yelled.

"I think I have feelings for you, they're not as strong as your feelings for me but they're there." Zack said.

"So..?"

"So, I'm willing to try this out, try us out. That is, if you want to." Zack said gently.

"I do." Cody blushed.

Zack smiled and kissed Cody gently, moving them around so that he was on top he snaked a hand under Cody's shirt pinching his nipple. Cody let out a squeak, which Zack thought was really cute.

Cody tangled his right hand in Zack's hair while his left hand was on Zack's bicep.

Zack broke off the kiss and started sucking on Cody's neck, Cody moaned tilting his head to give Zack better access. Zack moved his hand down to Cody's zipper, although Cody grabbed stopped him. Zack, confused looked down at Cody with a puzzled expression.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I'm j-just not r-ready yet." Cody stuttered, tears forming in his eyes.

Would Zack leave him?

"Codes, it's okay. I shouldn't have rushed things. Don't cry." Zack cooed him as he pulled Cody to his chest and cuddled him.

"You're not just using me, right?" Cody mumbled against Zack's chest.

"Cody no, don't even think that. I know it seems weird, how I did this but I've realised my feelings for you. Ones that go past the whole brotherly love thing." Zack said.

"What about Maya?" Cody asked, suddenly remembering her.

"I'm going to break up with her, you're all I need right now." Zack whispered.

A few moments passed and Cody spoke up, "Zack, what made you change your mind about us?"

"I remembered that kiss and how it felt." Zack said.

"How did it feel to you?" Cody mumbled.

"This is going to sound really fucking cheesy but.. It felt like, I found, my true love." Zack whispered kissing the nape of Cody's neck.

"I'm really tired." Cody yawned.

"Sleep, I'll be right here." Zack said.

"Goodnight Zacky." Cody smiled snuggling into Zack's chest.

"Oh, one more thing."

"What?" Cody said.

"I'd like to take you out on a date tomorrow." Zack said.

"I'd love that." Cody smiled and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Codes." Zack said kissing Cody on the forehead.

* * *

Okay I REALLY rushed this chapter, it was certainly not meant to turn out this way. I took ages to update because I was on vacation with the family so I hardly had time to write. So, I'm seriously so sorry that this chapter was so short and choppy. Seriously, next weeks update will be MUCH MUCH faster & longer & waaay better! Especially if I get as many reviews as I did on chapter one.

Do you guys think Zack & Cody got together a bit too early or..? I REALLY need your thoughts on that one.

Also, I have changed the summary so you might wanna read the warnings again.

So, Zack and Cody's date will be the next chapter, along with so,e other dramatic things. I've already written half of it so the update will be on time and maybe earlier. ( depends how many reviews )

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Realisations. Chapter three.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :c

I want to thank you guys so much for all these lovely reviews & since I got so many again I decided I'd update a little earlier. Seriously guys, your reviews mean so much to me & I'm glad people actually like this story. *Gives all you cookies!* :3

So a few of you have been messaging me on my other account ( nothinglastsfor3v3r ) and have wondered why I deleted my story "braces". I deleted it because it was very choppy & I didn't know what to do with it. Anyways, in this story something will be happening that was in my other story so don't go saying I've "stolen" someone's idea because that was my story. So yeah, here's chapter three. Enjoy! :3

* * *

"Zack, wake up." Cody said shaking him, but Zack didn't respond.

"Ugh you're so annoying." Cody rolled his eyes and started poking Zack's face, "But I like you."

"Stop poking my face or I'll whack you." Zack mumbled groggily into the pillow turning away from Cody.

Cody giggled and poked Zack's rib. Zack, being one to react quickly, flipped them over so he was on top pinning both Cody's wrists down with one hand. Zack whacked Cody's thigh lightly as he didn't want to hurt him, Cody smirked and kicked Zack in the stomach but unfortunately to him, Zack didn't budge.

"I don't go to the gym for nothing you know." Zack grinned.

"It hurt my leg." Cody pouted.

"Well you shouldn't poke you're boyfriend." Zack smirked.

"You shouldn't hit your boyfriend." Cody poked his tongue out.

"You love it."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Let me go. Please?"

"Since you said please." Zack smirked getting off Cody.

"Boys?" Carey yelled from outside of Cody's room.

"We're in here Mum." Cody yelled pushing Zack's hand off his thigh.

"Did you sleep in here last night Zack?" Carey asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah, Cody had a bad dream." Zack covered. Cody raised his eyebrows at how easily his twin could lie.

"Well Moseby has me on an early show today, and he's making me do a few shows later tonight so I will most likely be staying at the Tipton until tomorrow." Carey said.

"When are you leaving?" Zack asked leaning on the headboard.

"I should probably leave now, actually." Carey said checking her watch.

"Bye Mummy!" Cody smiled cutely and gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Zack although just waved her off, he was always the less affectionate of the two.

"Bye boys, love you, and don't stay up too late!" Carey yelled as she headed off.

Zack sighed and moved over to where Cody was sitting and held his hand.

"A-Are we s-still going on a d-date?" Cody stuttered.

"Yes so be ready by 4."

Cody blushed, "What should I wear?"

"Nothing."

"Zack!" Cody yelled hitting him upside the head.

"Just wear casual clothes." Zack said as he rubbed his head, damn Cody could be dangerous sometimes.

"Okay, so what do you want for breakfast?" Cody asked sweetly.

"You."

"I swear if you make one more sexual comment I will freaking destroy you!" Cody yelled hitting Zack again.

"Fuck you're vicious today, but I like it, it's kind of kinky." Zack smirked taking Cody's wrists in his hands so he wouldn't get hit again.

Cody fumed but said nothing as Zack backed him up against the wall. He leaned down and captured Cody's lips with his own, slipping his tongue into Cody's mouth rolling their tongues together. Just as Cody was getting into it Zack pulled away. He winked at Cody, turned and walked out of Cody's room and went for a shower.

While Zack was in the shower Cody prepared their breakfast, making blueberry pancakes even though it was one in the afternoon, but Cody really couldn't care less at the moment. When Zack finally came out of the shower they ate breakfast together in silence, just enjoying being together. They finished up and Cody did the dishes, with Zack watching him do so. The rest of the time before their date they spent lounging around watching television and cuddling.

It became three o'clock, and Cody went and had a shower. He came back out twenty minutes later wearing a blue sweater and jeans.

"You look cute." Zack commented as he looked Cody up and down.

"You look handsome." Cody said shyly, blushing.

"You ready to go?" Zack asked grabbing his back back and a hold of Cody's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"Yeah." Cody said blushing harder.

"Where are we going anyways?" Cody asked as they walked out of the Tipton.

"It's a secret." Zack smirked.

Cody sighed and let Zack lead him to where they were going.

"We're here." Zack said stopping at the front of a frozen yogurt cart, one of the best frozen yogurt places in town, in fact.

"How may I help you?" The young girl serving them asked, she seemed to be checking Zack out. Cody couldn't blame her but still scowled at her. Zack was HIS, and he didn't like to share! Especially not HIS Zack.

"What do you want sweetheart?" Zack nudged him.

"R-Raspberry please." He blushed.

"One raspberry and one blueberry." He said handing the girl the money, he didn't bother saying please. He wasn't polite to anyone but Cody, and maybe his Mother. But he'd never admit that.

The girl gave them what they ordered and Zack again led them off to somewhere else.

"Is yours nice?" Cody asked.

"Taste it." He offered a spoonful to Cody.

"What if someone sees?!"

"I don't give a fuck so eat it Codes." Zack said casually.

Cody opened his mouth and Zack fed him the frozen yogurt, Cody moaned in delight. It was good.

"Do you want some of mine?" Cody asked sweetly.

"It's okay." Zack smiled.

"Where are we going?" Cody asked.

"We'll be there soon." Zack said.

Ten minutes later Zack stopped them again, but this time at the beach. The beach looked absolutely beautiful, and for a date, it was perfect.

"We're here." Zack smiled and took out a picnic blanket from his backpack settling it down on the sand, he then took out two containers, setting them down on the blanket and opened them. Strawberries in one and in the other was melted chocolate.

"Zack, this is perfect!" Cody said sitting on down on the blanket next to Zack, Zack put an arm around Cody's waste and fed him a strawberry with chocolate on the tip.

"Now we can enjoy the sunset and we can feed each other." Zack smirked.

Cody leaned on Zack's shoulder.

This. Was perfect.

* * *

So yeah, that's the date. There MAY be MORE in the next chapter but idk yet, I seriously hope you liked this chapter. Tell me your thoughts, also, if you have any questions just ask through pm or your review or whatever and I'll answer them. So please review! I love your reviews! I'll give you cookies! :3 I seriously love you guys!

Also, WARNING; IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE LEMONS AND SMUT! This story is M & people were wanting it so it was expected.

Suggestions? Requests? I take em! Just leave a review of what you want & I may just do it. ( I'll obviously give you credit but yeah! )

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Realisations. Chapter four.

Sorry I took so long writing this, I just really had a whole heap of different beginnings and kept rewriting it, plus my internet crashed which was really shit so I couldn't update at all. I seriously am sorry, so to make it up to you guys I will be updating tomorrow as well. But yeah, when I wrote this I was in the mood for cuteness! I hope you all enjoy! & Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean a lot and they really help me with my writing and encourage me to write more and more! ^.^ xx

Omg the way the twins look at each other in real life.. :3!

Anyways here's chapter four.

Disclaimer; Don't own anything. :c.

"Zack, I'm really glad you're not in this relationship just for sex." Cody smiled up at him.

They were in Zack's room, cuddling under the covers, the moon their only light source.

"What sex?" Zack joked,

"Way to ruin the moment, asshole."

"You know I love you." Zack blurted on instinct, it was the first time either have made a confession of that context, neither of them ever mentioning the topic of love since their relationship started.

"W-what? D-do you mean that?" Cody stuttered looking shocked, Zack looked just as shocked. Maybe even more considering he just blurted out something he has never said nor felt before, but Cody was different, he was always different. He held a very special place in Zack's heart.

"U-um, well. Yeah I do.." Zack said awkwardly.

"I-um, l-love you too Zacky." Cody blushed.

Zack abruptly leant down and kissed him, feeling Zack's tongue begin to assault his mouth with a vengeance, Cody moaned into the kiss grabbing Zack's clothed shoulder. Zack grunted, pulling Cody's shirt off and throwing it not exactly giving a fuck where it landed. He leaned down and captured Cody's nipple in his mouth, tweaking the other with his hand.

"Ah! Z-Zacky!" Cody moaned.

Zack licked down Cody's chest, dipping his tongue into Cody's navel making him moan and squirm even more beneath him. Zack reached Cody's briefs, pulling them down. Cody's 6 inch dick sprang to life, Zack's mouth watered as he took almost all of it in his mouth. He couldn't believe Cody was actually letting him do this...

Cody moaned, tangling his fingers in Zack's hair, "Oh Zack, oh god!"

Zack smirked to himself as he sucked, bobbing his head up and down Cody's hard member. He swirled his tongue around the head of Cody's dick, using his teeth slightly nipping at it as he deep throated Cody more.

"Z-Zacky! I-I'm gonna cu-ahhhh!" Cody screamed as he arched off the bed, seed filling Zack's hungry mouth. Zack swallowed it greedily, savouring every last bit.

"Zacky, that was-"

"Suck." Zack cut Cody off, his fingers positioned at Cody's mouth awaiting to be sucked.

Cody opened his mouth and took Zack's fingers in, sucking and flicking his tongue over them teasingly.

Knowing they were lubed up enough Zack took them out, pecking Cody on the lips Zack slipped the first one in Cody's tight entrance. Cody whimpered.

"Relax baby." Zack cooed, kissing Cody's forehead.

Zack carefully slid another finger in, Cody winced at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Shit, am I hurting you?" Zack asked concerned.

"No it feels good, but uncomfortable at the same time."

Zack added a third finger into Cody's tight hole, thrusting them in and out trying to find Cody's special spot and loser him up at the same time. Although, when Cody arched off the bed and moaned loudly Zack smirked to himself, he found it.

"Zacky please. I want you.."

Zack hurriedly stripped himself of his his clothes and spat on his hand, lubing up his thick 7 1/2 inch cock.

"Wow, you're so built now." Cody said, looking at Zack's now well defined body.

"I don't go to the gym for nothing babe, don't you like it?"

"I love it, it's so.. Hot." Cody smirked.

"Mm." Zack smirked back going back to Cody and kissing him again, "Ready?" Zack asked as he positioned himself at Cody's entrance.

"Y-Yes."

"If it hurts too much I'll stop again, okay?" Zack reassured his twin.

Cody nodded and with that Zack entered him slowly, inch by inch until he was inside completely.

"I-it hurts." Cody whimpered, tears in his eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, just do it please?"

"I love you." Zack whispered.

"I love you too," Cody whispered back.

Zack started to thrust in and out slowly, he leaned down and kissed Cody passionately to distract him from the pain. Cody moaned loudly as his Zack's length brushed along his prostrate.

"Oh my god! I-it feels s-so good! Faster! Oh my god harder!" Cody yelled in ecstasy.

Zack did as he was told and thrust harder and faster, his  
pace almost animalistic.

"Fuck so tight." Zack groaned laying his head on Cody's shoulder as he fastened his pace.

Cody wrapped his legs around Zack's waist, grinding his hips down and meeting Zack thrust for thrust. The pleasure overwhelming.

"Fuuck." Cody moaned, his nails digging into Zack's back.

"Cody!"

"Zack!"

"I'm close.." Zack moaned in Cody's ear.

"Ah! S-same."'Cody groaned.

Feeling the familiar tingle in his stomach Zack reached in between their bodies and started stroking Cody's hard member in time with his thrusts.

"Z-Zacky no! I'm g-gonna cum again-ahhhh! Zacky! Ah!" Cody screamed, cumming on his and Zack's chests.

Zack followed soon after, spilling his seed deep inside of Cody with a grunt falling beside him.

"I can't believe we just did that." Cody panted.

"Y-you don't regret it, do you?"

"Zacky no! Of course not!"

Zack smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Cody who rested his head on his chest.

"I'm sleepy." Cody yawned.

"Sleep then sweetheart, I'll be right here when you wake up." Zack sarod sweetly to his love.

"Goodnight Zacky."

"Night, Codes."

And before the twins knew it, they were both dreaming peacefully..

So I'm actually really sorry and feel really bad for not updating weekly like I said. It just my internet crashed and I couldn't update, plus school was being a real pain in my ass. So anyways, internees back on and working great, plus I'm done with school so I will have plenty of time to wrote this story! That means, I will be updating like crazy! Literally! I'm really grateful for all the reviews you guys give me. It means so much to me, I love you all and I will make it up to you and update way better! I have nothing to distract me from writing anymore.

Also, I really hope you all liked this chapter. Did yours like it? Was the lemon and smut good? I love you all!

*Gives all you huge hugs and cookies*

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Realisations. Chapter five.

Disclaimer; Still don't own anything! :c

Yup. That's right guys, an early update :D Hope you all enjoy. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all so much! ;)

*Gives you all cookies.* :3

Btw, forgot to mention they're 15 in this & look the way they did in season three of The Suite Life On deck..

* * *

Cody woke up first, he tried to sit up but the pain in his rear made it almost unbearable. He hissed, which woke up Zack.

"You okay Codes?" Zack said groggily into the pillow.

"My ass hurts."

"Was I too rough? Did I hurt you babe? Shit I'm sorry." Zack rolled over and rubbed Cody's stomach.

"No, you were really gentle.. But Zack, you do really love me, right? You didn't just use me, right..?.." Cody asked, panicked.

"Codes, I do love you. I promise you that. You're my everything. I'd never use you. I don't know why you think I ever would. But last night, was the best night of my life. To me, last night we didn't have sex.. We made love." Zack said lovingly, looking straight into Cody's eyes the whole time he said it, never breaking the contact. Or even twitching, which Zack tends to do quite a lot.

Heat rose to Cody's cheeks, turning them bright red which Zack thought looked cute, "You saying that to me really means a lot."

"You hungry?" Zack asked playing with Cody's hair.

"Mm a bit."

"What do you want?" Zack asked.

"Maccas." Cody pouted.

"Really?"

"Mm."

"I'll go, what do you want?" Zack asked as he started to put his clothes back on from yesterday.

"Pancakes and a harsh brown please. Oh! And orange juice! Pwease."

"Haha, sure thing. I'll be back in like ten minutes. Don't you go anywhere." Zack said grabbing his wallet as he left.

... ...

Zack parked his car at McDonalds, deciding to go inside due to the drive threw being packed.

Ordering went smoothly, he was just waiting for them to put the food into a bag with his drinks on the side in cup holders. Zack's attention directed at the entrance as a group walked in loudly, he didn't recognise them but they looked like nerds, according to Zack.

Although, Zack's attention got directed else where when a person he didn't want to see walked in, she set her eyes on him, her face lit up and she practically ran over to him.

Zack didn't have time to think, it all happened so fast and before he new it she was embracing him into a hug.

"Zack why haven't you been answering my calls? I've been calling you all weekend."

"Maya." He breathed, realising he still hadn't broken up with her yet.

Shit, he really had to do that.

"Yeah?"

"We um, need to talk." He stated.

"Sir here's your food and drinks." The petite girl said from behind the counter.

"Oh, um. Thanks." He said grabbing it off her.

"Do you want to sit down and eat with me? Then we can talk." Maya said.

Zack looked at the bag and drinks in his hands, he really needed to get back to Cody..

But Maya..

"Um, can we go outside? It'll be real quick."

Maya hesitated for a second before nodding her head following Zack outside.

"So what did you want to talk about Zack? You haven't replied to any of my texts or calls and you're acting really strange! What's the deal?!" She almost yelled.

"I'm breaking up with you, this just isn't working out." Zack said bluntly, he really didn't have time for her. All he wanted to do is get back to Cody, and eat.

"W-what?!" She stammered, annoyed.

"I just told you, this whole thing isn't working out. So um, see ya." Zack said then turned around, wanting to escape as quick as he could. Maya was quick on her feet and stopped him though.

"You can't just break up with me like this! Without giving me a real answer! I actually thought you liked me.."

"For fucks sake Maya, I have someone naked in my bed that I'd really like to get back to."

"What! You've been cheating on me?!" Maya screamed, causing more than a few onlookers.

_"Oh shit did I just say that outloud?"_

Zack groaned, "We're over." He whispered so only she would hear, he turned on his heel and left, her whines and yells could be heard in the background but he didn't give a damn, he was way too busy thinking about the naked beauty in his bed waiting for him to get back..

... ...

"Codes, I'm back." Zack walked into the room putting the food and drinks on his bed next to Cody.

"What took you so long?" Cody asked curiously.

Zack contemplated about telling Cody about Maya, he really didn't wanna lie...

"Well. I ran into Maya.." Zack said as he stripped and put a pair of fresh boxers on.

Cody froze, "D-did you t-talk to her?"

"Yeah, we did." Zack said, getting into bed with Cody and digging into their food.

Cody bit his lip, "W-what did you both talk about?" Cody asked worried, worried that Zack would suddenly realise he wanted Maya and not him, and that what they did was a mistake.

"Aw Codes, it ain't what you think. I broke up with her." Zack smiled at him as he ate.

"You only just broke up with her now?!"

"Codes, chill. The only reason I didn't break up with her before was because I really didn't wanna be near her, I just wanted to be with you kay?"

"Kay.. Mm, these pancakes are yummy." Cody giggled.

"Not as yummy as you.."

"Ew I still can't believe you swallowed!"

"Awwww you wouldn't swallow for me?"

"Ew.. Maybe.. We have school next week." Cody quickly changed the subject.

"Eh. I wanna stay on holidays forever. I fucking hate school." Zack grumbled throwing his rubbish on the floor.

"You better not flirt with anyone while we're there." Cody warned.

"I won-"

"You better hope not." Cody cut him off.

"Mm." Zack closed the distance between them, kissing Cody sweetly on the lips and licking his lower lip. Before Cody could respond Zack pulled away.

"Mm, you taste good," Zack breathed, lust in his eyes.

Cody leaned forward, claiming Zack's lips with his as he stuck his tongue in Zack's mouth, their lips moving together.

"Up for another round?" Zack breathed against Cody's lips rubbing his hard in against Cody's leg.

"Later? I'm really sore." Cody said breaking the kiss.

"Turn on your stomach, I'll make you feel better."

Cody did as his brother told him to. Zack put the food and drinks on his bedside table.

"Zack I-"

"I love you." Zack cut Cody off nibbling on his earlobe.

"I love you too."

"Mm." Zack rubbed Cody's ass, "You have a really nice ass." Zack said as he rubbed harder making Cody mewl in pleasure.

Cody felt Zack's tongue circle around his entrance and plunge in and out.

"Ah! Zack.. That's, so so gross! Ah! F-feels s-so good." Cody moaned gripping the bed sheets tightly.

Zack smirked as he continued rimming his brother, thrusting his tongue in and out of Cody's tight entrance. He rolled Cody onto his side as started to jerk him off in time with the thrusting of his tongue, it was too much for Cody as he came, spurting his seed all over Zack's hand.

"Zacky.. Nng." Cody said as he recovered from his orgasm.

"You're yummy." Zack smiled licking Cody's semen off his hand.

"I want you in me. Now."

"No Codes, I really don't wanna hurt you."

"But-"

"We'll do it later, I want you to recover at least a bit."

"I love you." Cody smiled at Zack.

"I love you more.."

... ...

"Mmmm." Cody moaned as Zack kissed him slowly..

Lovingly..

Zack lowered his head, his silky blonde hair tickling Cody's neck as he kissed the bottom of his throat. Cody's hold on Zack's arm tightened and as Zack kissed up his throat, under his chin, nibbling to his lips, Cody's knees gripped Zack's hips.

Zack's hands traveled down the sides of Cody's body, "Let's have sex again." Zack said lustfully.

"Your sex drive is huge.." Cody moaned as Zack started to nibble and suck at his pulse line.

"Mmmm." Zack mumbled licking Cody's nipple, "Suck me off."

They changed positions, Cody was now on top of Zack.

"You're so big.." Cody said as he started to stroke his brothers cock, admiring the length and thickness.

Cody kissed and licked at the tip making Zack grunt and thread his fingers through Cody's hair. He sucked on the head, swirling and flicking his tongue around it.

"Fuuuuck. I want you to ride me."

"But I don't know how." Cody pouted, still stroking Zack.

"You just sit on my dick and bounce sweetheart."

Cody lubed his fingers up and started fingering himself, preparing for Zack's thick cock, "Oh Zack.." He moaned.

"Hurry up."

Cody took his fingers out and carefully lowered himself on Zack's cock inch by inch.

"Fuck shit shit fuck." Zack squeezed his eyes shut, resisting the urge to thrust up.

Cody started moving then, riding Zack's cock. Bouncing up and down, starting out slow then going faster and faster.

"Zack! Ah ah Zack!"

Zack gripped Cody's hips as he thrust up harshly, the head of his cock hitting Cody's prostate with every thrust.

"Zaaaaccck! Fuck!"

"Shit Cody.."

"F-feels good."

"You're so fucking tight babe. Keep fucking my cock like that." Zack groaned.

Cody bounced harder, digging his nails into both of Zack's shoulders as he held onto them. Zack pulled Cody's head down and kissed him passionately, squeezing Cody's nipple with his left hand.

"I'm-I'm, coming." Cody cried as he came all over their chests, shouting Zack's name at the top of his lungs, Zack came right after, swearing.

"Mm.. That was good." Zack panted.

"We should probably go get cleaned up.."

"Can't be fucked.. Besides, I don't wanna move, you're so warm."

"You're warm too." Cody smiled, nuzzling his head into Zack's chest and closing his eyes.

A few minutes went by in silence, Zack broke it, "I love you." But, his Cody was already asleep.

"You're so cute.' He whispered before he too, fell asleep.

* * *

Longest chapter I've written so far..

Decided I'd update because I took more than two weeks to update last time. Anyways, atm I'm not going to school & am pretty much at home writing & planning this all day. So, as you all know I'm a pretty big review whore and so now, the more reviews I get.. The quicker I'll update.. I have four chapters already written and ready to go, ;). Sorry, I just love reviews! I feed off them! :3

Anyways.. This chapter was mostly sex because you all seem to like it..

But was this chapter horrible? It was mainly a filler. Was the sex scenes bad? I need some feedback peoples. :3 So please please review! I will seriously love you forever! Plus! I'll reply to you & give you a cookie! :3

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Realisations. Chapter six.

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

Thank you all so much for all those wonderful reviews & keep em coming!

I've lost a lot of inspiration for this story, I don't even know what to do with it anymore just bleh. I had 4 beautiful chapters written but deleted them because I realised how shitty they were and how slow progressing they were. Just bare with me guys. This story will be completed, I'm just really lacking the motivation right now. But regardless of that, here's chapter six. Enjoy & do not forget to review my lovelies!

* * *

"Boys I have a performance at the Tipton in less than an hour, the least you could do is stop your bickering." Carey scolded her two boys as they were argued about which movie to watch.

"Zack started it by calling me a wuss!"

Zack smirked, "Stating a fact, actually."

"I don't care who started it, just stop." Carey sighed, she loved her boys, she really did but sometimes they were just too much to handle.

"What about The Notebook?" Cody suggested picking the movie up.

"Oh my god, no." Zack huffed looking at the range of movies in front of them while Cody made a sour face and out the movie down, "What about.. The Conjuring?"

"No!" Cody whined.

"Wuss." Zack murmured under his breath.

"Hey! You know I get nightmares from that crap!"

"What was that, Cody?" Carey yelled from her bedroom.

"Nothing Mummy!"

"I've corrupted you." Zack whispered so only Cody could hear.

Cody just hit him on the arm, scowling.

Carey came back to the living room sighing, "Unfortunately I have to go now, please do try and behave and not kill each other. Which means, Zackary." She looked pointedly at him, "Not making your brother watch a horror movie when you know it gives him nightmare."

"Bye Mummy!" Cody leapt up and hugged his Mother and kissed her on the cheek. Zack did the same, although with less enthusiasm.

Once Carey was gone and the door was shut, Zack pulled his brother onto his lap and kissed him hard.

"Mmph-Zack." Cody moaned.

"Yeah?" Zack asked between kisses.

Cody moaned as Zack started to nibble at his neck, "Do you think.. Mum, knows?"

Zack stopped the assault on Cody's neck, "No. We always keep up appearances when she's around." He assured.

Cody wrapped his arms around Zack's neck hugging him tightly and burying his face in Zack's neck. In return his brother wrapped his arms around Cody's waist, he paused a moment noticing Cody's stomach felt different, slightly bigger. But Zack brushed the thought away as soon as it came.

"Mum made tuna casserole for us."

Zack started giggling, "Ew."

"The way you giggle is really fucking cute, you should do if more often." Cody said biting his lip.

"You're starting to swear a lot you know." Zack remarked.

Cody smirked. "I blame, you."

"And what?! Nothing that I do is cute, I'm a manly man!" Zack pouting.

"A lot of things you do are cute, actually." Cody smiled nuzzling his forehead against Zack's neck.

"Sure." Zack said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to make you something for breakfast?"

"Bacon?"

"And eggs, but Turkey bacon for me." Cody said getting up, he gasped as a feeling of dizziness washed over him, his eyesight going a tad blurry.

"Codes?" Zack asked unsurely, grabbing Cody and helping him regain balance.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Cody pulled away from Zack but he was too late. He threw up on the floor in front of Zack, a bit of it getting on Zack's grey sweatpants.

"Oh my god! Z-Zack, I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up." Cody said, tears welling up in his eyes, he hated vomiting.

"Codes, baby it's okay. I want you to go lay down in your room and rest okay? I'll take care of everything." Zack cooed hugging Cody tightly against his chest.

"I'm so-"

"Don't. You can't help it if you're sick, now go lay down. I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Cody said going off and doing what his brother had said.

Zack gagged slightly as he cleaned up the vomit and quickly went into his room, put on a different pair of grey sweatpants. He got a class of water and two panadol tablets and trudged to Cody's room.

Cody lifted his head, "Zacky." But quickly groaned and put his head back down as the throbbing in his head increased by that small action.

"Take this, it'll make you feel better."

"I obviously know that." Cody rolled his eyes and swallowed the tablets down with the water.

Zack kissed Cody on the forehead, "Now sleep." He demanded sweetly.

Just before Zack could leave Cody called out to him, "Do you think you could.. Stay?" His voice sounded worn out and tired.

"As long as you don't vomit on me again." Zack laughed as he saw Cody's scowl, "Just kidding!" He added getting into the bed and wrapping his arms tightly around Cody. Pulling him closer. "I love you my sweetness."

"Love you too. Jerk." Cody whispered as he snuggled closer to Zack.

* * *

Now when the fuck will Carey find out?

You'll find out., ;D

Btw I'm very well aware that this is a short ass lame excuse of a chapter but I'm trying to improve my writing and make it more detailed so future chapters will possibly be way longer. Has it gotten better btw..?..

Love you all! Please review! :3

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Realisations. Chapter seven.

Disclaimer; Don't own anything.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!

I apologise for all the mistakes in this chapter, it's currently four in the morning and I just want to get this chapter out already.

* * *

Hours later Zack felt Cody stir in his sleep, "You okay?" He whispered in case Cody was still sleeping.

Cody turned and faced him, "Yeah, I actually feel a lot better now." He smiled.

Zack nuzzled their noses together, "That's good babe."

Cody smiled and leaned forward to kiss his brother lightly on the lips. Zack groaned cupping the back of his head. The two lovers were so caught up in the moment, they didn't hear the front door open, nor the door to Cody's room open.

Carey stood in the doorway watching them for a moment. "Boys." She said flatly.

Cody squealed pushing Zack away from him, "M-Mum.. No.. We didn't.. We're not-"

"Come out and eat dinner with me, I bought Chinese. I'd like to, have a chat with the both of you." Carey said walking out to the living room.

Once she was out of sight Cody sprinted off the bed, "She knows Zack! You told me she didn't! Oh my god! She caught us, what if she splits us up." Cody snapped at his brother.

Zack rolled his eyes and got up. Standing in front of Cody. "She was going to find out eventually Cody, so don't get angry with me."

"What are we even going to say?! I don't want her to split us up! What if she does?! I love you and I don't want to be apart from you! How can you be so calm about all this?!"

Zack sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover, "It'll be okay. I won't let her break us apart. We love each other, and that's what matters. She just needs to realise that."

"We should go.." Cody whispered into his lovers chest.

"Alright."

They broke apart and made their way to the living room, each step more agonising as the next. Millions of thoughts and outcomes running through their heads. They sat next to each other at the table. Zack comforted his brother by putting his hand on Cody's thigh squeezing it. Carey served the food and sat back at her seat, taking a sip of her wine.

Zack thought he'd break the ice, he wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Cody. Cody was.. Very special to him and he'd be damned his their Mother split them up, "Are you going to split us up?"

"Honey, no." Carey said, "I've known about your relationship for awhile now. At first, I was angry, hurt even. But I've gathered your both happy and you aren't hurting anyone. So I guess I'm happy for you both."

Zack squeezed Cody's thigh again, "You approve?"

"Yes honey, just don't let this affect your relationship, and don't go advertising it either. Just because I accept you both doesn't mean everyone else will." She said taking another sip of wine.

Zack smiled at his Mother in response casting a glance at Cod,y who was picking at his food. His eyes softened, "Eat it."

Cody glanced at Zack from behind his bangs, "I'm not hungry." He put his folk down.

"Codes, you have to eat something. Please."

"What's wrong sweetie?" Carey asked concerned.

Zack wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulders, "Are you still feeling sick?" He pushed.

"I'm fine, stop worrying!" Cody yelled, frustrated.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Carey asked.

Zack growled. "You threw up this morning. You're not fine."

Carey frowned, "Did he really?"

"Yeah, he did." Zack said, watching Cody as he fumed.

Carey got up from her seat. "I'll go call the doctor and book you an appointment tomorrow, Cody." She walked off.

"Could you eat, please?" Zack said as he rubbed Cody's back.

"I'm not hungry."

"Please." Zack begged.

Cody rolled his eyes, "Fine." He began eating.

"Don't be like that." Zack sighed.

"Whatever." Cody grumbled.

"Pms." Zack whispered leaning his head back on the chair.

"Fuck off then."

Zack grunted and leaned his head on Cody's shoulder, moving his arm and wrapping it around Cody's waist, "I love you." He sighed.

Cody used his free hand to glide through Zack's hair, massaging his scalp, "I love you too." He said as he ate his last mouthful.

Zack was about it respond when Carey walked into the room, "I booked you an appointment at ten, Cody." She said putting her phone away.

Cody rolled his eyes, "I'm fine Mum."

"No you're not." Zack intervened.

Cody stopped the movement of his hand as Zack pulled away from the embrace and began to nibble on a spring roll.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Cody said. He got up and started walking towards his bedroom. Taking a few steps he suddenly stopped, "Zack?" He asked unsurely and awkwardly, with Carey being in the room.

"Honey, there is no need to be shy. I know you both sleep together." She said, "In more ways than one." She mentally added in her head.

Cody blushed and Zack got up and entwined his fingers with Cody's, "Night Mum." He said leading Cody to his bedroom and closing the door behind them.

He gave Cody a quick kiss on the lips before he stripped and put on a fresh pair of boxers. He handed Cody one of his long sleeved night shirts and Cody as well stripped down and put it on, it came down to mid thigh as Zack was bigger than him.

Zack smiled and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist, "I love when you wear my clothes." He flirted.

Cody blushed and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck as he bit his lip, "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too! We must be twins!" Zack joked and tickled his brother making him giggle.

"Zacky! Stop!" Cody managed to say in between giggles.

Zack stopped his hands and cuddled into his brother more resting his chin on Cody's shoulder inhaling his lovers sweet scent, "God you always smell so good, like cinnamon."

Cody giggled, "You smell good too, I'm glad you're finally showering regularly."

"Only for you, babe."

"I really can't believe Mummy accepts us, it's surreal."

"Is that good?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing."

Zack pulled away from Cody walking over to his backpack, "Speaking of good things." Zack rummaged through his bag and pulled out a slightly rumpled piece of paper handing it to Cody.

Cody gasped as he looked at it, "You got an A for Maths Zack! Math! An A! I just-wow! This is, this is amazing!" Cody said proudly.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck, "Well that was the aim, to make you proud."

Cody's eyes widened as a sudden thought abrupt his mind, "If you start to get grades like this, we'll be able to go to college together Zack!" He jumped up and down.

"Calm down, aha." Zack coughed.

"You deserve a reward." Cody said seductively snaking a hand around Zack's neck.

Zack giggled and led Cody to the bed..

Zack awoke the next morning, pulling a pillow over his head to block the sunlight he reached for Cody finding nothing. He panicked until he groaned, "Doctors appointment."

He contemplated going back to sleep but thought against it after realising it was intact one on the afternoon.

"Shouldn't Cody be back already?" He thought, and in that moment he heard the front door open and crying?

He got off the bed and walked out into the living room spotting Cody, he couldn't see his face though as he was looking down.

"How'd it go, Codes?" Zack asked casually.

Cody jumped and looked up at Zack who saw Cody's tear streaked face. He noticed his Mother behind Cody, she had a serious look on her face as she was looking over documents or something. Zack really didn't like where this was headed. What was wrong with Cody?

"Codes, you're not dying are you?" He asked, his tone panicked.

That only made Cody sob harder, "N-no, I.. Need, t-to-tell you something."

Zack closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist, "What is it? You're scaring me, Cody."

"I'm pregnant." He managed to sob until he completely broke down, clinging to Zacl as he cried harder.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Haha.

I know Carey was really laid back and accepting, that's only because it's vital in the plot line and I love her.

Make sure to review my lovelies!

Ja ne!


End file.
